Christmas in Fanelia
by Nicki Calista
Summary: Probably overrated.Anyway.It has been months since Hitomi had returned to earth and all Van wants to do is to drownin selfpity.But he hadn`t thought of a certain cat-girl who wants to lighten up his mode.If he wants to or not.Be nice to me ,kay?
1. The Idea

Hi!  
How are you?  
That`s my new story.Hope you enjoy.  
Bye,Nicki Calista!  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Christmas in Fanelia *~  
  
  
It was an average day in Fanelia.  
The sky was blue,the sun was shining and Van was depressed.  
It had been about 5 months since he had last heard or seen from Hitomi and   
since that life wasn`t the same anymore.  
He hadn`t cared much for his people,hadn`t represented Fanelia on several  
important celebrations.He hadn`t done much for Fanelia and his position  
at all.Why should he?It`s not like anyone would even care about him and his  
condition.They all didn`t know him!They all just saw their great and invincible  
king.But he wasn`t like this.He wasn`t a king.He was just a 16 years old boy,  
never being allowed to act like one.And his people?They couldn`t   
understand him.  
`Doesn`t they have a heart?Am I not allowed to be depressed once in a while?  
Does anyone even know a thing about me?´  
He felt like no one would really know him,neither care for him.  
Well,almost no one.  
There was one person that could understand him and that let him feel   
to be cared for:Merle.  
In the first days since Hitomi`s departure she was the one taking all   
of his burden off of his shoulders and taking care of everything having   
to do with Fanelia.And although she wasn`t really a royal,everyone was   
doing what she said and now even threated her like a real royal.  
It wasn`t really suprising if you would consider that under her   
command it hadn`t taken Fanelia much more then two months to  
rebuilt their previous home completly.And now it was much more   
beautifull then ever.  
And she helped him in the last time more than he could ever even out.  
Everytime there would be some people of higher ranges taht wanted   
to talk to him,even if they were stubborn as hell,Merle would always   
find a way for not letting them to him.  
And he was thankfull for that.He couldn`t even think about how   
much he owned her and he didn`t quite know how or if he could  
ever repay her for it.At this point he could swear if Merle wasn`t here  
he surely would die.She had given him so much.She had given up   
everything she had just to make sure that he was alright.She had had   
the opportunity to go with Alen and Cerena back to Fanelia.Allen had   
asked her if she could help him taking care of Cerena.She and Cerena   
had become very good friends in the time that they had been here.  
She would have had everything she ever wanted by now but she   
refused,telling Allen:,,I can`t.I can`t let Fanelia down right now.Fanelia  
needs me now more then ever and I can`t go right now.I would like  
to go with you to Asturia but I can`t.They need me here.Van needs me here."  
`Van needs me here.´  
This sentence ran through his mind again and again.  
It was true.He needed her,now more then ever but he didn`t want her to give   
up all her plans just for him.  
He had spoken with her about it but all she said was:,,I`m fine,Van.I like being   
in command once in a while,you know?But don`t care about me now.All you  
have to do is to relax.Take as much time as you want.I`ll care for Fanelia   
while you recover.And then you`ll be the greatest king of whole Gaea once   
again!",she said to him with a smile.  
And he would.He didn`t know when he would but he defently would.In the   
meantime he would watch in astonishment at how Merle could handle   
everything so good.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
,,Yes,of course.I`ll take care of it.You can go now."  
`The last at least.I swaear.One more and I`ll die this very moment!´  
Totally exhausted she let herself fall back right into the throne of Fanelia.  
Her last meeting just ended and now she felt like a 100 horses had just  
run her over.At first it all had made much fun to let all the people run  
and doing something for here but now she began to understand Folken`s  
decision about being a king.Not that she would ever intrigue against Fanelia   
or Van but this job was very hard,to her anyway.  
`How had Van made that anyday?´  
She stand up nce again and made her way to the balcon of the room,giving   
her the best view of whole Fanelia.  
`Oh Van.Why can`t you be your old-self once again?I miss you,you know?´  
A saddened look came across her face.It was hard being the temporary queen  
of Fanelia but she had made her decision long ago.  
She could have left together with Allen and Cerena but she didn`t want to.  
The reasons for that were 1)She didn`t want to leave Fanelia and 2)She   
didn`t want to leave Van.She loved him.Now more than ever before but  
not like before.She thought that she would love him in a way lovers would but  
after a while she realized she didn`t.And she didn`t love him like a friend would   
love his friend.She loved him much more than a sister would love her brother.  
She had lost everything she held dear.First er family,then Folken,then Varie and   
now all she had left was Van.What should she do withuot him?Where would  
she be without him?  
She perhaps didn`t know much but she knew that she would never ever leave   
Van.  
She hated it to see him so depressed and sad.And she hated not knowing what   
to do about it.  
`And whose fault is it?Hitomi`s,of course!´,she decided.`Okay,I was sad,too that   
she left but this was riddiculus!How could Van be so damn down about it?´  
She looked at the sky,her ocean blue eyes landing on the Mystic Moon.  
,,Do you even know how much I hate you right now?You came here,making   
everyone crazy and than left,leaving a heart-broken Van behind.Do you know   
just how selfish you are?",she spoke,secretly hoping that the words would reach   
their destination.  
,,But what can I do to make Van smile again?",she asked herself.  
She now lookedat the sky of Fanelia again.The winter was near and within the   
next week or so the sky would darken and the wind would get cold.And then,  
much to Merle`s dismay there would be snow.  
She hated snow.It was so cold and wet.She couldn`t believe how anyone could   
like it.She asked Hitomi once if there would be snow on the Mystic Moon,too   
and she then said stuff about how great and pretty it would be then.And then   
about people giving each others presents just to show how much they care   
about someone.To show the closeness between one another and to lighten up   
the mood.  
`What was it called?Oh yeah,Christmas!How riddiculus!´  
But then...  
`Christmas!´  
Her eyes snaped open.  
`This is it!This is what I need to lighten up Van!I mean,Hitomi came from the   
Mystic Moon and if I like it or not,she made him laugh,so why not something  
like this too?But how?"  
She rubbed her chin,her mind racing.   
And after a wile a smile made its way across her face,a bright sparkle   
appeared in her eyes.  
,,Gadeth,Reeden!I need your help!Immediately!"  
  
  
So,what do you think?Like it?Hate it?Tell me,please!  
Till then,  
Nicki Calista! 


	2. The Plan

Hi everyone .  
This is my new chapter . Hope you like it .   
And FD,thanks for the review !   
  
  
  
~* Christmas in Fanelia *~  
  
  
Part 2 : The Plan  
  
  
,,You wanna do what?",Gadeht asked a totally enthusiastically cat-girl,  
jumping up and down in front of him.  
,,I wanna do a really big feast with all of our friends.With many   
food,many music and many presents...",she explained about the 6. time  
her idea to Gadeth and Reeden.  
,,And you got the tdea how?",asked Reeden.  
,,From Hitomi!Oh,this is gonna be so cool!...Guys,what`s wrong?",she  
asked,now noticing the strange looks they both gave her.  
,,Oh,nothing.We just hadn`t really thought,till now,that you really  
ever listened to something she said.I mean,she said so much to you   
but you never ever seemed to be aware of anything and...",Gadeth began.  
,,Only because I haven`t done any of the crap she had wanted me to  
doesn`t mean that I haven`t listened to her!"  
,,Okay,okay,Merle.Keep cool!We just thought that...",Reeden meant,  
immediantely shuting up as he noticed the dangerously look he received  
from her.  
Merle was feed up.Why does everybody think that they would know her?  
At the moment she wouldn`t wanna do anything rather then to go to both  
of them and...Then she remembered the words of Reeden saying her to   
keep cool and even thought she hadn`t had to follow his orders she   
decided to do as adviced and collected herself again.  
Then she spoke again:,,Anyway,what do you think of it,guys?Will it   
help Van to get out of his shield?"  
,,Don`t really know.What do you think,Gadeth?"  
,,It`s a really odd idea,",he said while rubbing his chin,not noticing   
the dissapointed lokk,which came accross Merle`s face.But it directly  
fade away as he contuined:,,not saying that it wouldn`t help anything.  
And after thinking again and again about it...It could be worth a try."  
,,Really?You mean it?So,you will help me?",Merle asked hopefully.  
,,Yeah.Why not?I mean,there isn`t much to doi around here anymore so  
that I could use a good distraction.You`re in it,too,Reeden?"  
,,Guess so.Why not?",he replied.  
,,Thank you so much!",Merle almost screamed,while jumping towards   
Gadeth,nearly knocking him over and licking his face.Gadeth blushed  
furiously.  
Reeden,noticing his slightly discomfort and barely containing his   
laughter anymore,sucked in much air and asken her then:,,And how do we  
do it?"  
,,That`s where my beautiful mind comes in!",she said,still hanging in   
the arms of Gadeth who was chancing suspicious glances with Reeden.  
,,But the most important thing first:We need to be as secretly as   
possible about all of this!Van may not find out about this till   
everything is ready.Got it?"  
They both nodded.  
,,Okay.",sha said,jumping off of Gadeth and walking in the middle of  
the room.,,Now onto the plan..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
,,Allen!Allen!Where are you?",the words of Cerena echoing in the big  
halls of Asturias palace as she raced through them in search for her  
big brother Allen.  
,,I`m right here,Cerena.",he called her from one of the big rooms that  
Cerena now directed.She came directly in front of the big doors of the   
room to a stop,gasping for much needed air.  
Allen blinked.Never ever he had seen her in such a hurry.  
,,What is it,Cerena?"  
She looked up at him,her innocent blue eyes connecting with his.  
Cerena`s hair was now past behind her shoulders and her favorite   
clothes now were dresses but Allen couldn`t help it.By seeing her he   
was often remembered of Dilandau but everytime he would look into her   
eyes he would know again that the person wasn`t the morderous guy   
Dilandau but his lovely innocent little sister Cerena.  
,,You won`t believe it!",she said, ,,Guess from who we got a letter  
this morning?"  
,,I don`t really know,why don`t you just say it?"  
Cerena frowned.,,Allen!You`re no fun,you know that?Come on!Guess!"  
Allen sighed.Sometimes she really was stubborn.  
,,Okay.Let me think...How about Prince Chid?"  
,,Prince Chid?No!Come on´.Guess.She`s my best friend!"  
,,Your bestr friend?Uhm...Oh,yeah.Millerna!"  
,,Millerna?!?Allen,only cause you like her doesn`t mean I do too!I   
can`t even stand her!"  
,,Uhm..."  
,,You really think that she`s my best friend?Come on,Allen!What sort   
of a brother are you?You don`t eveb know my best friend!"  
Cerena was in pure rage now,standing with balled fists right before   
him,giving him deathly glances,reminding him very much of Dilandau.  
,,Just for you to know:The letter is from Merle!Got it?Merle is my best  
friend,not Millerna!Merle.Speak it with me:M-E-R-L-E!"  
,,Okay,okay.I`m really sorry,little one."  
,,And don`t call me `little one´!I have a name,you know?"  
,,Okay,Cerena.Uhm...What does it say then?"  
,,What?",she asked,giving him a questioning look.  
,,The letter!"  
,,Oh,yes!",she said,her mood directly lightening up,her face showing   
the usual friendly look, ,,She wants us to come to Fanelia!Isn`t that   
cool?"  
,,To Fanelia?Has something happened?Did she say why?"  
,,No,she just meant that it would be important."  
,,Important?But what could it be?Some new danger?Something with Van?"  
,,Oh Allen!Why must it have to do with danger?Why do you always ask  
for eviland so on?Are you bored or something?"  
,,No,but..."  
,,No!No buts!We`re going to Fanelia!",she said,her tone now absolutely   
changing from loud to soft,now looking at him with big puppy eyes.  
,,Please?"  
He hated it when she did that and she knew this.Everytime she looked at   
him like that he would give him everything she wanted.This time no  
expection.  
He sighed again,giving her the wanted answer.  
,,Thanks so much Allen!You`re the best brother ever!,she said already   
leaving again.  
,,Where are you going?"  
,,Packing.But before that I`ve got to do something really important!",  
she called back to him while running into the direction she came from,  
her long hair swaying behind her in the wind,leaving a defeated Allen   
behind.  
,,What am I ever gonna do with her?"  
  
  
So,what do you think of it?Tell me.  
Till then,  
Nicki Calista! 


End file.
